In semiconductor technologies, a plurality of photomasks (masks) are formed with predesigned integrated circuit (IC) patterns. The plurality of masks are used to transfer those predesigned IC patterns to multiple semiconductor wafers in lithography processes. The predesigned IC patterns formed on the masks are master patterns. Any defect on a photomask will be transferred to multiple semiconductor wafers and cause yield issues. Therefore, the fabrication of a mask utilizes a high precision process. Further inspection and follow-up repair are also implemented to ensure that each mask is fabricated with high quality. However, existing practices on inspection and repairing of a mask are time-consuming and costly. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that addresses the above stated issues.